Fairy Tail High
by Nerdygirl122
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is starting her first day at school in Fairy Tail High.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail High School

By: Nerdygirl122

**This is my very first fanfic so please don't hate me if the story is bad! . This is a Nalu story mainly. I SHIP THEM SO HARD! But, lucky for you Gale, Gruvia, and Jerza shippers cause I will include them and other pairings in my story as well. This is rated T for mostly language, so… yeah…**

**I really suck at intros, but I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail, only this story plot. The awesome and cool rightful owner is Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Lucy's POV:**

"Mom, remind me why I have to go to a new school, again?" It was September and school started in August. "Because your father got a new job out here, you know that Lucy." My mother, Layla, answered. I really hate that my dad had to get a new job in Magnolia, now of all times. It's my first day of school at Fairy Tail High, and I'm not too excited.

"Lucy, you'll be fine. I'm sure you will make plenty of new friends and have lots of fun," she said with a big smile on her face. I know it's for the best if I go, it's the closest school nearby and if I don't go I won't get the education I need to become an author. "You're right mama, I'm just a little nervous is all," I said while smiling back. Mama gave me a big hug and a kiss before I left the house on the way to the bus stop.

As I walked to the bus stop I noticed someone standing there. He had pink, spiky hair, and a white scaley scarf. Once I finally got to closer to him I notice he was really handsome, I also noticed he has a scar on his neck. As examined him I hadn't realized that he was talking to me.

**Natsu's POV:**

So I was minding my own business then all of a sudden I notice the girl next to me had been staring at me. She had shoulder length blonde hair, brown eyes, pink lips, and a nice body. So I try to snap her out of it 'cause it was starting to get a little creepy. "Hey, if you take a picture it will last longer," I said. I noticed a little pink blush on her cheeks," I-I'm so sorry!" she said. "Don't worry about it, so are you new, 'cause I'm pretty sure I was the only one being picked up at this stop," I said with a smile. "Y-yeah, I'm new it's my first day, m-my name is L-Lucy," she said while looking at the ground a faint blush still on her cheeks. "Cool, I'm Natsu. If you want I can show you around the school once it's over," I said, my grin never leaving my face.

**Lucy's POV:**

I'm pretty sure my face was as red as a frickin tomato. I couldn't even say anything I was too flustered, so all I managed to do was nod my head. "Ok, great, can't wait," he said. _Wait – did my heart just flutter? I just met the guy, it's not possible to like someone that quick, is it? Besides a good looking guy like that must have a girlfriend, right? Just look at him he's muscular, has a really nice voice, and his smile *sigh* makes you want to melt~, _Lucy thought as the bus arrived at the stop.

Natsu motioned for me to get on first, so I did. I noticed an empty seat in the middle of the bus so I sat there. Natsu said he was gonna sit with one of his friends that always save him a seat in the back, so for a while I was little lonely. Once we got to the next stop a girl with blue hair had gotten on and sat next to me.

"Hi, my name's Levy! I don't think I've seen you before, you're new right?" the girl asked me with a smile. She seemed very nice, "Nice to meet you I'm Lucy, and yeah I'm new here," I answered. "Oh ok. Hey Lucy is it ok if I call you Lu-chan?" the small girl asked. "Sure!" "Great! I'm sure we're gonna be the best of friends!" "I sure hope so." I replied with a smile. She has a bandana in her hair to keep it back and she had hazel eyes, she's also very short but that's ok, nothing wrong with it. "Hey, Lu-chan I hope you don't mind I'm gonna be reading my book the rest of the way to school, ok?" she asked. "No problem I don't mind one bit. I was actually going to do some reading myself so don't worry," I told her. She simple gave me a nod and began to read.

This school year might not be as bad as I thought it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, only this story's plot.**

**Lucy's POV**

Once we finally got to school I went to the office. "Hello, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, I'm new here and I was wondering if I could get my schedule," I asked the lady. "Ah yes, here you go," she replied while handing me my schedule. "Thank you," I said with a smile.

1st period: Science

2nd period: Algebra

3rd period: English

Lunch

4th period: Spanish

5th period: Free

I guess science is first, I wonder where that is. As I was reading my schedule I accidentally bumped into someone. "Oops, I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." "Not a problem… Hey are you new here, because I don't think I've seen you around before?" I look up to see the person I bumped into. He has ink black hair, dark blue eyes, a scar on his forehead, and… is MISSING HIS SHIRT?!

"Um, excuse me but where is your shirt," I asked my face becoming very red. "Damn it how'd that happen!?" He yelled seeming very surprised. Once he found his shirt we continued our conversation. "Sorry it's a habit of mine. Let's start over, I'm Gray Fullbuster and you are?" He asked. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you." "Cool, so are you new here?" "Yes I just got here today." "Great, what class you going to; maybe I can help you find it?" "Oh ok. Thank you, I'm going to Science." "What coincidence that's the class I'm heading to; just follow me." I nodded and followed him to science.

When I got there I noticed the teacher hasn't arrived yet, so I just went ahead and picked out a seat in the back. I sat between Gray and a girl with blue hair and blue eyes. I tried to start a conversation with the girl next to me, "Hi I'm Lucy, I'm new here and I just wanted to introduce myself." "Hello I'm Juvia, it's nice to meet you Lucy," she replied with a smile. Gray then came and sat down next to me. "Oh Lucy, I see you met Juvia," Gray said. "Mhmm." I then turned toward Juvia to continue to talk with her, but she was looking at me strange and was muttering something about a love rival. I was just about to ask her what was wrong when the teacher came in and began teaching. It was so boring and I was glad the bell finally rang.

My next class was algebra…*sigh*

To be honest I'm not very good at math and I was hoping Gray or Juvia would be there with me but I guess not; but Gray was kind enough to show me where it was. After I got in I saw some familiar pink hair. "Lucy, I didn't know you were in this class!" Natsu said with that smile I like. I smiled back, "Hey, yeah it's what my schedule said so…" Wow, talk about pathetic, _it's what my schedule said_, I thought. "Here, come sit next to me, it's the only empty seat left." He told me. I nodded and went over to sit with him. Why is my heart beating so fast, I need to calm down. "Hey Luce, you ok?" His voice snapped me back into reality, "Luce?" I asked. "Yeah, it's my new nickname for you, you like it?" I looked at him in confusion, "Well anyway to answer your question yes I'm fine why?" He said, "'Cause you don't look very focused and your cheeks are all red." Ok that definitely made my face redder. "Oh no I'm fine really, I was just remembering this morning." "What happened?" "Nothing I just bumped into this guy named Gray and— "What did he do to you Luce?" He yelled. "Nothing really, but I don't know why but he took off his shirt and—" I couldn't finish my sentence. He just got up and waked away. I hope I didn't say anything bad, was gonna follow him but then the teacher came in. Every time I try to do something the teacher comes in, I'm just like 'what?' I guess I'll ask him later I really hope I didn't upset him.

**Natsu's POV**

That Stripper's gonna get it. If Lucy's face was red and she wasn't focused on anything but this morning, I want to know exactly what he did to her. I rushed to Spanish class to get him. "OI, ICE PRINCESS YOU COME WITH ME!" I screamed. "WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING ICE PRINCESS, FLAME BRAIN! He retorted. "YOU! NOW LET'S GO!" I said while pulling him out of the class room and outside the school. "What the hell was that for?" He asked. "Shut it, I'm asking the questions here. Now what did you do to Lucy?!" I asked. "Oh, the new girl, I just greeted her and took her to class is all. Why, ya like her?" He replied with a smirk. I don't know why but his smirk pissed me off. "Of course I do, she's my friend after all." I replied. "I meant more than a friend pyro," he said. For some reason I felt weird for a minute. "No, Luce is just a friend." That was more to convince me than him. "Whatever," he said; "Just don't pull me out of class next time squinty eyes." With that I let him go. The truth is I don't know why I got mad at him, I just felt like I should beat the living daylights out of him. The rest of the day was slow, but I was kinda happy, Lucy was in the rest of my classes.


	3. Chapter 3

***Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, only this story's plot.**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Natsu never came back from where ever he stormed off to. As the bell rang, for second period to end, I headed towards my locker. As I was approaching it I noticed that Levy was there and she was talking to a girl with red hair. I started walking up to them. "Hi Levy," I said. "Hey Lu-chan!" "Hmm? Who's this Levy, I don't think I've seen her around," replied the red haired girl. "Oh, right I forgot to introduce you two. Erza this is Lucy, she just transferred today. Lucy, this is Erza." The girl smiled at me and took my hand, "Hi Lucy, my name is Erza I'm the student body president of Fairy Tail High. Also if you ever need anything you can talk to me about it." She seems very nice and she's very pretty too, "Thanks Erza, I promise that if I need help with anything I'll come talk to you," I replied as I smiled back. "Great, well I better head to third; see ya. Oh and why don't you come sit with us at lunch, we'll be sitting by the windows." "Oh ok, sure and thanks. Bye." With that Erza left and I was standing there with Levy. "Oh by the way what class do you have next Lu?" Levy asked with a hopeful glint in her eyes. "Oh I have English next," I said. "Yay, we're in the same class! Come on, I'll show you where it is." After I got my books out of my locker I walked with Levy to English.

Once we got there, Levy went over and sat next to a guy with spiky black hair and he had multiple piercings. _Why in the world does he have so many piercings?_ I thought. I also noticed that Natsu was in this class too, although he was already sitting next to a girl with short white hair, she looked very pretty. "Hey Luce, long time no see," Natsu said. "Yeah, hey. I've been meaning to ask you, where did you run off to in second period?" "Oh, uh… nowhere, just… walked around the school that's all," he replied I noticed he had a tint of pink on his cheeks. "Well ok if you say so," I said, although I still felt a little suspicious about how he was acting. I forgot the girl was still sitting there so I decided to introduce myself, "Oh where are my manners, hi I'm Lucy, I'm new here and hope we can become friends," I said with a smile. "Hi Lucy, my name's Lisanna, I look forward to being friends," she said back. "Oh, by the way Lucy, if I may ask; how do you know Natsu?" "Well you see I just met him this morning at the bus stop by my house." I said. "What about you, how do you know Natsu?" "I can answer this one," Natsu said; even though no one was talking to him. "Natsu I can speak for myself thank you very much," Lisanna replied. "You see we grew up together as kids, so we are basically best friends." She said. "Oh, cool I see. That's cool, well I better get going; I have to find myself a seat and–" "You can sit here," Natsu said as he pushed Lisanna out of her seat, and she fell with a thud. "Ow Natsu, what the fuck?!" Lisanna said obviously pissed. "Umm, no Natsu, Lisanna is sitting there I can just find a different seat ok," I told him. With that I left him and went to sit next to a boy with blue hair and a red tattoo under his right eye.

**Natsu's POV**

Damn it, I was hoping Luce could sit with me again. "Ugh, maybe you didn't hear me the first time so I'll say it again, what the fuck, Natsu? Why did you push me out of the chair?" Lisanna said as she was getting up. "I wanted Lucy to sit next to me," I said as I laid my head on the desk. "Why?" That's when I noticed Lisanna had that grin she has whenever she gets an idea. Shit. "Oh I get it now, you like Lu–" I covered her mouth with my hand and ran in to the janitor's closet with her. I whispered in her ear, "Shut up, ok!?" I eased up on my grip, "So what if I like her, she's pretty, and she seems really nice and…" I stopped because I notice Lisanna looking at me with that smug grin again. "Oh shut up," I say with a small pout and a little blush. "Aww, my little Natsu watsu has a little cwushie wushie on Lushi~" Lisanna said in a baby voice. That made my face turn 50 shades of red and it didn't help that Lis was starting to sing. "Natsu and Lucy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," she taunted. "Lis, quit it," I whined. "Please don't tell anyone! I don't want anyone to be all up in my business, especially your sister." She stopped taunting and smiled sweetly at me, "You don't have to worry Natsu, I won't tell anyone. But I think you should get to know Lucy a little better before you try to ask her to be your girlfriend, ok?" I couldn't tell if she was being serious or if she was just gonna continue messing with me again, "Ok, sure." "Great, now we better head back to class the bell's gonna ring any minute now," Lisanna said, so then we headed back to class.

For the rest of class I had been thinking about what Lisanna said and she's right, I do need to get to know Luce a little better, heh good thing I'm giving her a tour of the rest of the school later today. I wasn't paying attention to anything the teacher was saying, the whole time I kept looking back at Lucy and Jellal making sure he wasn't trying anything. I know Jellal's not that kind of guy but I got to watch out for Luce. She seemed very happy while she was writing; I think this was her favorite subject. I'm not too great in English but believe it or not I'm the best at math. What can I say, I like numbers. I got bored so I started writing a note to give to Lucy.

_Natsu: Hey Luce. _**(A/N: Anything in Italics is from the note)**

I got some people to send it to her; she looked up at me then looked back down to write something on it. I got the letter back.

_Natsu: Hey Luce._

_Lucy: Not now Natsu, I'm working on my writing assignment._

I sent the letter back.

_Natsu: Hey Luce._

_Lucy: Not now Natsu, I'm working on my writing assignment._

_Natsu: Oh, come on; just talk with me a little longer. Please; the bell's going to ring in like 10 minutes anyway._

She wrote on the paper and passed it back.

_Natsu: Hey Luce._

_Lucy: Not now Natsu, I'm working on my writing assignment._

_Natsu: Oh, come on; just talk with me a little longer. Please; the bell's going to ring in like 10 minutes anyway._

_Lucy: Fine what is it, what do you want?_

_Natsu: I wanted to know where you wanted to go after I show you around the school._

I passed it back. She passed it back. I also noticed her face seemed a bit red.

_Natsu: Hey Luce._

_Lucy: Not now Natsu, I'm working on my writing assignment._

_Natsu: Oh, come on; just talk with me a little longer. Please; the bell's going to ring in like 10 minutes anyway._

_Lucy: Fine what is it, what do you want?_

_Natsu: I wanted to know where you wanted to go after I show you around the school._

_Lucy: You know if I didn't know any better I would have thought you were asking me out on a date._

How could she be so clueless, of course it's a date. I sent the letter back. After a while the bell rung signaling for us to go to lunch, so I threw away the note and walked to lunch with Lucy.

_Natsu: Hey Luce._

_Lucy: Not now Natsu, I'm working on my writing assignment._

_Natsu: Oh, come on; just talk with me a little longer. Please; the bell's going to ring in like 10 minutes anyway._

_Lucy: Fine what is it, what do you want?_

_Natsu: I wanted to know where you wanted to go after I show you around the school._

_Lucy: You know if I didn't know any better I would have thought you were asking me out on a date._

_Natsu: Actually I am, what do you say?_

_Lucy: *blushes* Oh, uh, sure._

_Natsu: Great, let me have your number so I can text you where to meet me after school._

_Lucy: (432)783-4542 3_

_Natsu: Cool, here's mine: (372)463-3500_

_Lucy: Great! Want to walk with me to lunch?_

_Natsu: Sure_

* * *

**Hey guys, long time no see! Ok I know you guys have been waiting for me to update for like 3 months but I have a good reason for why I didn't… first of all I had a terrible case of writers block and second I've been pretty busy with school. So this is what's going to happen, I'm going to continue this story, obviously, but I would like you guys to message me saying you want me to do an update schedule like once a week or something or if you have something you'd like me to put into my story; you know stuff like that. Well anyways I hope you like this chapter and please RxR.**

**Thank you for your patience, love you!**


	4. Chapter 4

***I do not own Fairy Tail only this story's plot**

**Lucy's POV:**

Once Natsu and I got to the lunchroom I immediately started looking for Erza by the windows. As soon as I see her red hair I start walking towards her table. As we walked up to the table I see a lot of the people I've recently met. I see Levy and that guy with piercings, Erza and the guy with the tattoo, Gray and Juvia, and Lisanna. There were a few new faces I haven't seen before though. "Hey guys," Natsu said cheerfully. "Sup," they replied. "Lucy, I've been told that some of these guys know you," Erza said. "Yeah, I know Levy, Gray, Juvia, and Lisanna," I told her. "Oh, ok well let me introduce you to the others," she starts to point at the guy with piercings. "This is Gajeel; the guy next to Lisanna is her boyfriend, Bickslow; the girl drinking the beer in a coffee cup is Cana; the guy next to her is Freed; next to him is his best friend Laxus; next to him is his girlfriend Mirajane; the tall guy next to her is her younger brother Elfman; next to him is Evergreen; and next to me is Jellal he's the student council vice president," Erza said. I didn't fail to notice the slight tint of blush on her cheeks. I smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you all." I went over to sit next to Natsu. I noticed that Levy had a devilish smile on her face. "So Lu-chan, you and Natsu are really close huh?" Levy said. I felt my face turn hot, "Um, n-not really; I mean we just met this morning," I say while my face keeps turning redder by the second. "Y-yeah Luce and I just met, but I guess you can say we are pretty close," Natsu said with a smile. I think I must be seeing things because I could have sworn I saw him blush. "Why don't you guys just cut the crap and just say that you like each other," Gajeel said. "I mean you were passing notes to each other, and I saw bunny girl turn fifty shades of red," Aside from being extremely embarrassed I was confused as to why he called me bunny girl. "Uh, Gajeel-kun why did you call Lucy 'bunny girl'," Juvia asked. "The same reason I call you rain woman." "Oh ok then!" When I saw Juvia smile, I knew it was nothing to worry about. "Umm, I don't mean to change the subject but what classes do you have next Lucy?" Asked Jellal. _Thank you so much Jellal, I owe you one._ "Oh I have Spanish and then I have a free period so I think I'll just walk around school." "Or… I can show you around school like I'm supposed to," Natsu said with a smile. "OMG! I SHIP IT! IT'S NALU!" Mirajane said with heart eyes. "Yeah shipping is man!" Elfman replied. "Great she's at it again," Laxus said with a look of dread in his eyes. "Um guys…what's shipping and who's Nalu?" Natsu asked while tilting his head to the side. "Its when–" "Ok, I think that's enough Mira-nee," Lisanna said as she interrupted her sister. During the whole time that was happening, the rest of us just sat there in confusion. That's basically how the rest of lunch went. The lunch bell had rung and we went back to class.

_Off to Spanish I guess._ It's not that I don't like Spanish, actually I really like learning about different cultures; it's just that I'm tired. I wish I got more sleep last night. "Hey Luce come on lets walk to Spanish together," Natsu said. "Sure," I replied; and with that we walked off to Spanish.

**Natsu's POV:**

My day has been an emotional roller coaster for me. First I meet Luce and I thought hey this chick is hot and a little weird. Then I get all over protective and shit when she was talking about that ice bastard. Now I basically told everyone I might have feelings for her. What the hell is wrong with me today?

I was snapped out of my thoughts; apparently Lucy had been talking to me this whole time. "Well…?" she said. "Oh, uh sorry Luce I kinda dozed off," I said as I scratched my cheek.

I see her pout while blushing a bit. "I said where do you sit?" "Oh I sit in the back, no one sits next to me so if you want you can sit there." She smiles and said, "Ok!" She then heads off in to the direction of the seat. Conveniently Erza sits in front of Lucy so they started chatting with each other.

Am I really falling for this girl? A girl I've only recently met? This feels unreal… I don't know what to do…

"Ok everyone get in your seats," the teacher said as she walked in. During the whole period all I could think about was my relationship with Lucy, I think I actually like her…

**Lucy's POV:**

Spanish class, not so good…

Mrs. Connel called on me to read a sentence in Spanish but I had pronounced a word wrong and was asked to step out of the classroom…

Gosh, I feel so fucking stupid! I want to crawl under a rock and die… I feel so embarrassed. But I'm glad that's over. Now I have a whole free period, yay! I walked over to my locker to grab all the books I needed for the day. While I was grabbing my stuff, I got a text from Natsu. _"Hey_, _meet me at the Mr. Taurus' room, ya know, our Algebra teacher."_ I texted him back saying ok. As I got closer to Mr. Taurus' room I noticed Natsu was standing there. "Hey, you ready for me to show you around?" he said with his heart-warming smile. I felt my face heat up slightly and happily replied with a yes! "Ok then, let's go," with that he grabbed my hand and showed me around school. **(A/N: Hey, guys; if its ok with you I'm not gonna write the places in school cause that would take too long, sorry if you guys wanted me to)**

"And this is the football field. Now any questions," Natsu asked. I smiled and shook my head no. "Oh ok then. But I have a question for you…" "Um, ok…" I said with slight confusion in my voice. "Well where do you wanna go?" "Huh?" I replied. "Remember I asked where you wanted to go after I showed you around school." "Oh yeah. Well um, I don't know many of the cafes or shops around here; so you can pick." "Really? That's great, come on."

Natsu then grabbed my hand and he dragged me to a cute little café that was really close by, I also notice that the café was named Fairy Tail, just like the school. When we walked in, the café looked extremely adorable. It also had a home-sweet-home feeling to it. "Wow. It's so cute~!" I said. Though I thought I was whispering it to myself… "Haha," I noticed that Natsu heard me, and he chuckled. I feel embarrassed and flustered.

**Natsu's POV:**

I had heard Lucy say that this place was cute and I couldn't help but laugh a little. _Why do you have to be so frickin cute!? _"Ok Luce, pick any seat you want," I said. It took her a while to answer but in the end she chose the one near the window. "Well anyway, where did you hear of this place Natsu, it really is cute," Lucy said while her cheeks are still stained with a bit of pink. "Actually the principal from our school owns this little café, as a kid he would always bring me here." "Huh? Why would the principal bring you here as a child?" she asked. Oops, I thought I told her already, oh well… "Oh, he and I are really close he's like a father figure to me." "Awe, that's sweet," she replied.

Right when I was about to speak again the waiter came up with the menus. "Hello and welcome to the Fairy Tail Café, what can I—Lucy?" She lifts her head and looks at the waiter, "Um, yes. Do I- Loke?" "Yeah, from middle school," he says with a huge grin; I didn't like it one bit… "Omg, hey! I haven't seen you in forever! So this is where you moved to." She said as she got up and gave him a hug that lasted a little too long for my liking. "Yeah, and looks like you followed me here, huh," he said. "That's not true, my dad actually got a job out here and so we had to move, today was my first day at school." Oh that's great to hear! Now we can hang out like we used to, just you and me —"

Ahem, I coughed. Suddenly they both realized I was still here. "Oh Loke this is my friend Natsu, he's been helping me out a lot today," Lucy said. Little did she know; Loke and I already knew each other. "Yeah, I know who he is, he's one of the popular guys at school, including me of course." He said. He then looks at me and says, "Hey Natsu." "Sup," I replied. "So how do you two know each other exactly," Loke asked. "I could ask you the same thing," I said. I could sense Lucy started to feel uncomfortable, so I tried to calm down a bit. "Well um, I met Natsu at the bus stop this morning and he's been helping me out with school and showing me around… And to answer your question Natsu, Loke and I met in middle school we became very close friends and he's been with me ever since." "Yup and now that we've been reunited I'm determined to recreate our friendship, and if possible she could become my princess." This really pissed me off. The next this I knew, I had wrapped my arms around Lucy trying to keep her as far away from him as possible.

**Lucy's POV:**

I don't know what got into Natsu but all of a sudden he grabbed me in a tight hug. I can feel my face getting extremely red. "Um, Natsu," I said. I am so flustered I don't know what to do. "Oh I'm sorry, are you two dating?" Loke asked. "No, we are just friends," I said. I felt Natsu squeeze me a little tighter before his grip on me releases very slowly. "Oh, so then I do have a shot with you," Loke smirked. My face burned, "No way Loke. I've told you before I'm not dating a playboy like you," I tried to say in the nicest way possible. "Ouch, that hurt Lucy," he said with fake tears streaming down his face. "Oh well I'll win you over someday," he said with a wink. "Ok, now what can I get you?" "Nothing," Natsu said. "We were just leaving," he then grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the café. "We better get going, bye Loke!" I said as he dragged me out. Natsu continued to drag me until we got into an alley, "Natsu! That was very rude what you did," I scolded. Natsu looked at me with pain filled eyes, "I'm sorry," he said. I sighed, "Well if you're truly sorry, then I forgive you," I said as I wen to hug him.

"Hey Luce," Natsu began. "Yeah?" "I know this is sudden and you probably will say no, but I just have to ask." "Sure, Natsu. Ask me anything." "Lucy… will you be my girlfriend?"

I stood there in shock. I don't know what came over me, but I felt tears streaming down my face. My heart rate increased and everything was happening so quickly. I can't comprehend what is happening, but all I remember was whispering a small, "Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

***I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. I only own this story's plot**

**Lucy's POV:**

*****GASP*****. _It was just a dream? No, way. It was too real_. I thought as I panted a little.

*BZZZZ* *BZZZZ*

"Good morning Lucy! 3" It was Natsu… Ok so now I know it wasn't a dream. "Morning," I texted back. "It's Saturday, where do you wanna go," Natsu asked.

"Um, Natsu… Can we talk?" "Sure Luce, what's wrong?" _Ugh, I don't wanna tell him over text, maybe I should just ask him to meet me at the park_. "Hey, Natsu meet me at Magnolia Park in two hours ok? Let's talk there." "Yeah sure." "Bye" "Bye." What was I thinking last night? Why did I say that? Well, better get ready.

As I was doing the finishing touches on my hair I look at the clock and noticed that I should start heading out now. As I arrived at the park, I saw Natsu sitting on one of the benches. "Here I go," I said to myself. "Hey Lucy! What did you wanna talk about," Natsu said with a smile. It was one of the sweetest smiles I've ever seen. _Why are you so cute, damn it?! _*Sigh* "Natsu, about last night…" _This hurts me so much_. "Yeah?" "Well I think we shouldn't, um-" Natsu interrupts me, "I think what trying to say is that you don't wanna be my girlfriend, right?" Hearing those words killed me, especially with the disappointed face Natsu was making. "No! Well… yes but hear me out," I exclaimed. "Natsu, when you asked me to be your girlfriend I think I was caught up in the moment. But don't get me wrong it's not that I don't like you, it's just we were going too fast. You know?" He didn't respond. "Natsu?" Again, no response. "Natsu, please say something," I said while fighting back some tears. He still didn't respond. I start crying. I feel terrible my first friend gone because I was being selfish, I'm sorry… I'm so, so sorry. "I'm sorry," I whispered. I then felt his arms wrap me in a tight hug. "Don't be sorry. I understand. I'm not angry with you, so don't cry, ok?" Natsu said with his sweet gentle voice. I buried my head into his chest as we continue to hug. "Ok."

We continued hugging a little while longer and then pulled away. "So Luce, you're not my girlfriend so let's start over. Sup, my name is Natsu Dragneel. I know we just met but how about we go on a date?" I was a bit surprised that he wanted to start over; I would have thought he wanted to forget me completely. But I smiled and said, "Hello it's nice to meet you, my name is Lucy Heartfilia and I humbly accept your offer to go on that date." Natsu smiled, grabbed my hand and said "Great, let's go!" We then ran away together through the streets of Magnolia.

"Come on Luce! Let's go to the aquarium," Natsu shouted excitedly. I giggled and said, "Ok!" We went to each and every single one of the tanks to see the little animals; they were really cute, except the sharks. Yeah I'm gonna have nightmares tonight…

While still at the aquarium we passed by the gift shop and Natsu got me a cute little jellyfish plushie! It's so cute! Natsu then took me to a little burger place around the corner. We had been chatting about our interests and such. Apparently he has a younger sister named Wendy. "What about you Luce, any siblings," he asked. "Nope, not even one, it's just me. I would kill for a little brother or sister though," I said. "Really? You don't think they'd get annoying?" "No way, I love kids!" I said with a huge smile on my face. "Hmm, then I guess you'd better go meet Wendy, she'd sure be happy to meet you," Natsu said. "Really?! Yay!" And so we left the burger place and headed towards Natsu's house. _I can't wait to meet Wendy! _I thought.

After a few minutes of walking we finally got to Natsu's house. "Wait here, I have to let my family know you're here, ok?" "Yeah, sure." Natsu then walks in, and I'm left standing by the door. I then begin to panic as I realize that I'm about to meet his family! _Oh shit!_ I then pull out my mirror and check my hair and makeup real quick. I also do a sniff check and a breath check. Let's face it I wanted to make a GREAT first impression. The door then opens slightly and a small girl peaks through. _She looks so cute! _I thought, _This must be Wendy. _"H-hi, my name is W-wendy. I'm Natsu's younger sister. Please, won't you come in?" I smile at the shy girl, "Hi Wendy, my name is Lucy, one of Natsu's friends. Thanks for having me." The quiet girl then leads me into the living room where I see Natsu, and whom I assume, are his mother and father.

"H-hello, my name is Lucy Heartfilia, it's very nice to meet you all," I said with a bow. Things were quiet for a while….

A LONG while…

Then all of a sudden I was tackled to the floor, with a hug? "Hello, Lucy! It's so nice to meet you!" Said both of Natsu's parents. "Guys! What did I tell you, no tackling!" Natsu scolded.

Once they finally got off me they re-introduced themselves. "I'm very sorry Lucy sweetheart, but you're the first girl Natsu has ever brought home, except Lisanna, of course." "Really?" I asked. "Mom!" Natsu said as his face turned bright red. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Grandeney and this is my husband, Igneel." "Welcome to our home Lucy," Igneel said, "Thank you very much." "So, how did you two meet?" Grandeney asked. "Well to be honest we've only met just yesterday, you see I'm new to Magnolia," I started. "Oh really, that's cool," said Grandeney. "Tell us more Lucy, don't be shy," Igneel insisted. So our conversation continued on like that and I ended up telling them everything… and I mean EVERYTHING…

"…and so in the end I was still very happy that Natsu still wanted to talk with me. I kinda thought that I had lost someone dear to me because I was being selfish," once I said those words, I could feel myself tear up again. I had been sobbing throughout the whole explanation. "Uh, I'm sorry," I said while wiping away my tears. "I must look like a mess, um, do you guys mind showing me where the bathroom is?" Natsu got up and said, "Sure, come on. Just follow me." "Well I'll start making dinner, be down in an hour," Grandeney said as we walked up the stairs. Natsu then says, "Ok," as we continue walking.

Natsu and I walk up the stairs in silence. Then once we reached the top, he said, "Ok see that last room to the left, that's the bathroom. I'll be in the room directly across from it, that's my room. Come see me once you're out, ok?" For some reason I got shy all of a sudden, so then I replied with, "Yeah, ok" while adding a small nod at the end.

I go into the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror… I knew I should have worn my waterproof makeup… "_Crap," _I thought to myself, _"This is gonna take a while…_

**Natsu's POV:**

Once I showed Luce the bathroom, I walked off into my room. Right after I walk in, Wendy comes in as well. "Hey Wendy, what's up?" "Natsu-nii, umm…" "Yes," I asked in a confused tone. "Well, I just came to tell you that you should take things slow with Lucy-san." _Wow, even my little sister thinks I was going too fast. _"Yeah I know, Lisanna told me the exact same thing." "Oh ok, that's good," she said sighing in relief. "Yeah, so don't worry about it," I said with my signature smile. "Alright," Wendy said as she got up to leave my room. As she reached the door Luce began walking in. "Oh, I'm sorry Wendy, did I hit you?" Lucy said. Wendy said as she scurried out the room, "No, I'm ok. Sorry, Lucy-san."

Luce then walks up and sits next to me and said, "She's such a sweet girl. Any guy would fall for her." "Yeah sure, and then I'd have to kill him for oogling at MY little sister," I replied clenching my fist in a semi-thretening way. I then hear Lucy giggling, "What?" "You sound like those brothers in tv shows," she says while smiling. "Yeah well, that's my job," I said smiling back.

We sat in silence for a little. Lucy then looks at me with a bit of concern in her eyes. "Hey, Natsu?" "Yeah, what's wrong?" "I was just thinking, was it ok of me to tell your parents about what happened? I mean maybe you wanted to keep it a secret or tell them later on. I don't know…" she said as her expression turned really sad. "It's ok Luce, don't worry about it. Surprisingly, I'm not one to keep things from my family. If you didn't tell them, then I would have probably done it later on." "Hmm… ok," she said, still looking a bit down. I inch closer to her and give her a hug, "Please don't look so sad Lucy." She hugs back and whispers "Ok." "Hey Luce." "Hm?" "You know you're much prettier when you're smiling." Even though I couldn't see her face, I could feel her smile in my chest.

"Natsu, Lucy! Dinner is ready!" Mom shouted from downstairs. We let go of our hug and walked down to eat dinner. Once we finished dinner we walked to the front door as she said goodbye to my family. "Thank you so much for having me over," she said with a bow. "Oh no it's a pleasure to have you here," mom said. "Yes, please come back again soon, Lucy, I'm sure Natsu would be happy if you came back," dad said. I felt my face get super hot, "OK! That's enough of talking I should really get her home now. Bye!" "Wait Natsu-nii!" Wendy shouted. "Oh, sorry Wendy." Wendy then whisper's something to Lucy. I saw Luce blush and then say, "Ok, I promise." I then walked her to her house. "Thank you for walking me home, Natsu." "No problem, I'll see you tomorrow," I said while walking away. "Natsu!" she said. "Yea—" I was then tackled into a hug. "Thank you for everything, Natsu! You're the best!" _Damn, I'm falling hard for this girl. Well I'll say it to you one day Luce, but for now I'll keep it to myself. Lucy, I love you._


End file.
